Various computer-based systems have been developed under the rubric of electronic learning, or e-Learning. Thus, in general, e-Learning denotes various computer-based technologies and methodologies directed to education and learning, particularly those utilizing multimedia and networking technologies.
One aspect of e-Learning is the construction of courses of instruction using computing devices and systems. Such construction typically requires the identification and sequencing of relevant learning objects. The learning objects generally must be sequenced so as to satisfy certain established educational or pedagogical constraints. These constraints can comprise both required learning objectives and the prerequisites of the learning objectives.
Conventional e-Learning courses are built as a static sequencing of learning objects. Often, however, there are many possible sequences of the learning objects that would satisfy all predetermined constraints. Most, however, are not optimal, at least for all users. Different users have different needs pertaining to the depth, style, and quantity of learning content and materials presented.
There is as yet no effective and efficient mechanism or method for dynamically adapting available content to the needs of an individual user. Likewise, there is as yet no effective mechanism or method for determining an optimal sequence of learning objects with respect to an individual user.